In use the heads of golf clubs become soiled with dirt, grass stains and the like, necessitating cleaning thereof. Such cleaning is normally done manually, as by wiping the club head with a moistened rag. At establishments that have large numbers of golf clubs such as golf courses and driving ranges where the clubs are rented to individual users, manual cleaning of the clubs can be a time-consuming process.
It is, accordingly, a primary object of the present invention to provide a machine for use in cleaning of golf clubs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a golf club cleaning machine which is readily portable and which is characterized by its simplicity of operation.